The invention relates to a device for actuating a spray canister at a location somewhat remote from the use. More particularly, it relates to such a device particularly configured to deliver a pesticide from an aerosol can by remote activation.
Common aerosol cans and similar pressurized spray canisters are most frequently actuated by a user directly pressing a button or other structure that activates the can""s valve. Typically, this means that the user must directly hold the canister in his or her hand, and the surface to be sprayed must be no further away than can be reached by the spray pattern of the canister.
This can present problems. For example, except for some specialty sprays designed to project a narrow stream a long distance (such as certain conventional wasp sprayers), most common aerosol sprays tend to fan out quite quickly. Consequently, a user cannot apply the spray to a small, localized area such as a window sill, an area under a bush or other plant, or the like, unless the can (and therefore the user""s hand) can be within inches of the target area.
In any event, many users would prefer to keep their distance from certain sprays, such as pesticides, regardless of the capability of the sprayer. Even when there is no danger in the proper use of the pesticide, they desire separation simply as a matter of aesthetic preference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,148 teaches a device for remotely triggering an aerosol can filled with an active (optionally an insecticide, cleaner or other specified chemical). However, the actuator mechanism is awkward in terms of its interface between the can valve stem and the device pressing against it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,557 teaches another remotely activated aerosol can. However, it requires a flimsy cord for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,191 teaches a clamping system for placing an aerosol can along a remote triggering system. However, the connection is somewhat awkward.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,606 and 4,092,000 teach still other remotely actuated aerosol cans, but disclose the can in a perpendicular position relative to the triggering rod, presenting an awkward configuration.
Aside from the individual deficiencies described above, the prior designs typically are deficient in various other ways as well. For example, a user can sometimes experience back spray showering back down on them when a can is sprayed upwardlyxe2x80x94for example to treat the underside of a soffit. Also, sprays directed toward ground insects or other common targets are not as effective as they might otherwise be when the area where the insect is likely to be cannot be uncovered without a separate tool.
Thus, a need still exists for an improved remote sprayer unit, particularly with respect to shrouding the user from back spray and permitting the device to also optimize the area where the insects are likely to be.
In one aspect the invention provides a device suitable for spraying an active selected from the group consisting of pesticidal sprays and agricultural chemical sprays from a spray canister. Examples of pesticidal sprays include, without limitation, insecticides, insect repellents, insect growth regulators, rodenticides, and other animal control poisons and repellents capable of being sprayed by aerosol means. Examples of agricultural chemical sprays include without limitation herbicides and fertilizers capable of being sprayed by aerosol means. Particularly, preferred sprays are ant and roach sprays, wasp and hornet sprays, spider sprays, fire ant killers, flea sprays, outdoor space repellents, tick sprays, grub control sprays, anti-termite sprays, plant sprays to prevent insect infestation, rose and flower bed fertilizing sprays, weed killer spot treaters, and the like.
It should be appreciated that the present invention is not to be limited by the specifics of the spray formulation as numerous liquid and liquid/gas formulations, and numerous pesticides and agricultural chemicals may be used with the present invention. One type of insecticide, for example, includes synthetic pyrethroids such as cypermethrin, cyfluthrin, and lambda-cyhalothrin, natural pyrethrum (e.g. pyrethrins), and organo phosphates such as chlorpyrifos. Other examples of synthetic pyrethroids are allethrin forte, phenothrin, d-phenothrin, tetramethrin, resmethrin, esbiothrin, are allethrin, permethrin, d-trans allethrin and kadethrin. Examples of other insecticides can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,679 and 5,792,465, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
It is important that the system be designed for canisters have an actuator cap attached thereto (as distinguished from a simple push button) such that movement of a portion of the cap against a valve stem (e.g. the stem itself or a projection or button attached thereto) of the canister can cause the spray to exit from the canister.
The device has a housing for retaining the spray canister, an actuator rod mounted on the housing so as to be capable of pushing against a pivotable portion of the cap if the canister is mounted in the housing, and means for reversing an actuating force. One such means is a pivot link pivotally attached to the housing about a pivot point. The pivot link has a first end and a second end separated by the pivot point there between, the pivot point being positioned to allow contact between the actuator rod and the first end of the pivot link.
There may also be a shaft assembly connected to the housing and a core slidably disposed there within. The slidable core is adapted to contact the second end of the pivot link and rotate the pivot link about the pivot point. There may also be a handle attached to the shaft assembly having a trigger.
Movement of the trigger causes a sliding of the slidable core in a first direction, which in turn pivots the pivot link, bringing the actuator rod into contact with the cap if the canister is mounted in the housing. In a preferred form the housing has a front panel and a back panel defining a space there between, and the actuator rod and the pivot link are disposed within the space defined by the front panel and the back panel.
The invention includes such a device alone, and/or in combination with the spray can. Also, a variety of attachments may be connected to the device. For example, there may be a spray shroud mounted adjacent an end of the device opposite the handle (to limit back spray when the device is pointed partially upward), a second handle positioned between the spray shroud and the trigger (to assist in ergonomics), a rake positioned at an end of the device opposite the handle (to loosen the ground before spraying to expose infested areas), a guide lip attached adjacent to a lower edge of the housing at an end of the device opposite the handle (to protect floor areas and/or to direct the device under a counter edge), or a tapering spray guide attached adjacent an end of the device opposite the handle (to facilitate spraying in tight corners).
In another preferred form the shaft assembly can have a lower hollow shaft, an upper hollow shaft attached to the lower hollow shaft, a lower slidable core disposed within the lower hollow shaft, and an upper slidable core disposed within the upper hollow shaft, with the handle being attached to the upper hollow shaft, and the lower hollow shaft being is attached to the housing.
Also preferably there can be a biasing element configured to bias the actuator rod away from the cap (so that spray will automatically stop when the trigger is released), and the housing has a spring-biased retainer suitable to removably retain the canister in the housing if the canister is placed in the housing.
It will be appreciated from the following discussion and the disclosure above that various embodiments of the invention have a variety of desirable advantages. For example, the invention permits pesticides and agricultural chemicals to be sprayed with the human""s hands being positioned remote from the spray outlet. The device is designed to be lightweight and to readily accept replacement canisters once the active is exhausted from a can.
The can is positioned essentially parallel to the support shaft so that the device can extend through small passageways and so that handling the device is not awkward. The canister is securely supported with the spray pointed away from the user, yet activation is secure and reliable. The varied attachment accessories limit back spray, provide better spray focus, protect floor areas from unwanted spray, and improve the effectiveness of spraying soil. The device is inexpensive to produce and is intuitive so that is readily usable by the average consumer.
These and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by reading the following description of the preferred embodiments. While these embodiments are being described, it should be appreciated that they do not represent the full scope of the invention. Rather, the claims should be looked to in order to judge the full scope of the invention.